Contra la corriente
by Mily Vanderhoeven
Summary: Había sido un mero accidente. Pero eso iba a cambiar su relación por completo. Death Mask/Mu. Yaoi.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, sin ánimos de lucro.

Quiero aclarar que esta historia está siendo publicada en Amor—Yaoi. Yuzuriha de Grulla es mi cuenta en dicha página, por lo que no es plagio.

* * *

Yacía en la arena del Coliseo con un inmenso dolor. ¡Joder, se había equivocado! Ahora, su maldita rodilla estaba inflamada y con suerte, conseguía ponerse de pie. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan torpe como para caerse de esa manera? De todas maneras, se mordió los labios para que los demás no lo escucharan quejarse. No se comparaba con lo que ya había sufrido, aunque ello no aliviaba la molestia.

Si el resto se había dado cuenta o no, no era algo que le preocupaba demasiado. Los pocos que sí habían notado su dolor, simplemente le daban la espalda. O se limitaban a susurrar entre ellos, mientras que observaban al guardián de la Cuarta Casa moverse con bastante dificultad.

Las relaciones con los demás caballeros no había sido nunca la mejor y después de volver a la vida, aquella perspectiva no había mejorado mucho. Tal vez algún saludo de vez en cuando, pero la cosa se detenía hasta allí. Si bien el respeto era lo que reinaba en el Santuario, no necesariamente era profesado a puertas cerradas.

Para ser justo con los otros Santos de su mismo rango, él tampoco había hecho mucho para cambiar la situación. De hecho, de vez en cuando, se metía en discusiones bastante acaloradas por culpa de su bocota. Y si no fuera porque había algunos sensatos rondando por esas reuniones, incluso hubiera ido a los puños.

No se arrepentía en lo absoluto. Hasta podría decirse que lo hubiera hecho prácticamente igual, si tuviera la oportunidad de recrearlo. Una sonrisa se reveló en su rostro. A pesar de estar tendido en la arena, con cierta dificultad para moverse, no podía evitar mostrar esos blancos dientes que brillaban cual luna nueva.

Aquella actitud que los demás presentaban frente a él, ya era cosa de todos los días. A pesar de lo sucedido durante la Guerra contra Hades, aún era mirado con desprecio por el resto de los Santos. Como si haber pasado por todo ese sufrimiento, no hubiera sido suficiente para expiar sus pecados. Tampoco esperaba que alguien sintiera compasión por él, no lo necesitaba.

Era gracias a esa reputación, que lo mantenía aislado de la gente. Nunca le había importado estar solo, hasta ese momento. Con mucha suerte, había conseguido arrastrarse hasta las gradas. Dejó caer todo su peso sobre el asiento y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo.

—Maldición… —refunfuñó el hombre, al alzar sus pantalones y observar la herida que había hecho.

Por supuesto que estaba extremadamente fastidiado. Estaba enojado consigo mismo por haberse lastimado de esa manera y por sentir cómo le latía la herida. Detestaba a la gente que se mostraba débil y ahora él estaba ahí postrado. Tenía que buscar la forma de llegar hasta su propio sin templo sin decir una palabra a alguien. Pero, ¿cómo?

Mientras que Cáncer meditaba sobre aquella cuestión, Aries se disponía a regresar a su Casa. Había tenido una larga de sesión de entrenamiento con su alumno y era el momento de regresar.

—Ha sido suficiente por hoy, Kiki —explicó el muchacho de ojos verdes, quien luego de haber sido bastante duro con el chico, había decidido cambiar de expresión y se mostró mucho más alegre.

—Sí, Mu-sama —asintió el pequeño, mientras que se secaba el sudor.

Como siempre, el tiempo era inclemente con el Santuario y el sol había alcanzado su cénit. Si bien era cierto que el calor era bastante insoportable, no se escuchaban demasiadas quejas al respecto. Eran los años de experiencia que habían fortalecido a esos hombres que se enorgullecían de llamarse los Caballeros más poderosos de Atenea. Tampoco era extraño que eligieran justamente aquel momento del día, pues era cuando más difícil resultaba entrenar.

Mu creyó que ya había sido suficiente, además tenía unos cuantos trabajos aguardando por él en su templo. Tal vez muchos en su lugar se quejaría, mas él disfrutaba de estar tan ocupado. A veces, la vida en el Santuario podía llegar a ser bastante monótona, por lo que tener tareas extras era buscado por los todos los habitantes de ese lugar tan particular.

Después de despedirse de los demás, emprendió la retirada hacia la Primera Casa. A menos que alguien lo llamara o escuchara algo que le llamara la atención, Mu mantenía la mirada sobre el camino. Esto fue así hasta que pudo oír un par de alaridos muy cerca de él. En un primer momento, pensó que se debía a que algunos estaban trabajando de manera dura, por lo que no quiso perder mucho tiempo tratando de descifrar de donde provenía dichos bramidos.

Sin embargo, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos y estar muy cerca de la salida del Coliseo, volvió a oírlos. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que venían de un lugar cercano. Pero, ¿de dónde? Observó minuciosamente sus alrededores. Luego se dio cuenta de quién provenía esos insultos que desconcentraban de vez en cuando a los demás. Suspiró, no podía ser otro más que él.

—Kiki, regresa al templo. Iré enseguida —fueron las órdenes del caballero de Aries hacia su alumno.

Death Mask, por su parte, continuaba maldiciendo su suerte. Era como si a él le resultara imposible que algo le saliera bien. Estaba comenzando a frustrarse y eso era bastante notorio. Cualquiera que estuviera cerca de él, se daría cuenta de la rabia del hombre. Éste no perdonaba un insulto o una grosería. No le importaba, pues seguía sin tener la menor idea de cómo iba a llegar hasta el Cuarto Templo con la rodilla destrozada.

Repentinamente, se dio cuenta de una sombra. No estaba de ánimos para la burla de nadie, trataría de deshacerse de él en cuanto pudiera.

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó el italiano, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. No lo necesitaba, todos eran iguales.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Mu ignoró el mal recibimiento, ya que se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la herida del hombre.

—No creo que sea algo te importe, así que puedes irte por el mismo lugar que has venido —respondió, mientras que contemplaba la inflamación de esa parte de su cuerpo.

—¿Y cómo se supone qué regresarás a tu templo? —El caballero de Aries estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, sin importar cuál fuera la respuesta del hombre.

Cáncer se quedó callado por unos minutos, todavía no había decidido cómo iba a ser semejante proeza. No obstante, estaba seguro de que iba a pensar en algo, no requería de la ayuda de nadie. No quería a alguien que se pasara burlando de él o peor, que se le diera por darle un sermón de lo que está bien o no. Nada de eso estaba dentro de la lista de lo que interesaba, así que prefería buscar la solución por su cuenta.

—No es tu jodido problema —contestó, tratando de ahuyentar a la persona que estaba a su lado.

No obstante, se había equivocado de persona. Tal vez si fuera otro, ya se hubiera mandado mudar sin tener que soportar esa insolencia por parte del guardián de la Cuarta Casa. Pero si había algo que sobraba a Mu, era la paciencia. Aries se sentó al lado del otro, sin perder el control o sentirse ofendido por lo que decía el hombre. Lo conocía desde hacía demasiado tiempo, por lo que no tenía sentido ponerse a discutir con él.

—Si no quieres que te ayude a tratar tu herida, bien. Déjame que te lleve hasta tu templo, por lo menos. Luego, haz lo que quieras —insistió el que fuera el alumno de Shion.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Seguro que te parece divertida esta situación —comentó Cáncer, desconfiando de las palabras del lemuriano.

—En lo absoluto. Sólo deja que te ayude y listo —afirmó con toda seriedad.

—No necesito la compasión de nadie —Volvió a comentar el italiano, quien estaba poniendo a prueba al otro.

—No vas a poder llegar lejos con esa rodilla en ese estado —reiteró el caballero de Aries.

Más abajo, en la arena, se hallaba Saga. Andaba buscando inútilmente con la vista a Mu, ya que no sabía que se había retirado. Sin embargo, al echarle un vistazo a las gradas, lo halló hablando con Death Mask. Aquello extrañó un poco al Santo de la Tercera Casa, más que nada porque era raro ver a alguien manteniendo una conversación con el Santo de Cáncer.

Por un momento, pensó que debía intervenir. Sin embargo, decidió que luego investigaría un poco más la cuestión, pues no deseaba hacer ninguna escena en aquel lugar. Prefería hacerlo en la discreción de su templo, donde no habría tantos testigos y sin ninguna interferencia. Así que regresó a lo que estaba realizando, sin olvidar la escena que había podido ver.

Si bien confiaba en que Aries sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no pensaba lo mismo de Death Mask. No podía confiar al cien por ciento en ese hombre, luego de todo lo ocurrido. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento, era ver de vez en cuando lo que sucedía.

Mientras tanto, Mu continuaba esperando por una respuesta afirmativa. No le importaba tener que insistir tanto, tampoco tenía expectativas en cuanto a la confianza del otro.

—Supongo que voy a aceptar… —dijo a regañadientes Cáncer, al darse cuenta de otra alternativa —. Espero que no sea una maldita broma.

—En lo absoluto. Vamos, entonces —respondió Aries, contento porque finalmente el hombre había accedido a su petición.

Rodeó con su brazo el cuello de Aries y se pusieron en camino a la primera casa. A pesar de que Death Mask aún estaba pensando en las razones por las cuales el protector de dicha Casa se había ofrecido de esa forma, al fin de cuentas, no le había quedado otra opción. Caminaron lentamente, ante las miradas de los demás. Mu no prestó mucha atención a lo que ocurría, sólo al hombre a quien estaba acompañando.

Se podía oír los cuchicheos de otros guerreros, lo cual molestaba bastante al caballero de Cáncer. La realidad era que aquello lo impacientaba y molestaba. Enseguida, Aries notó que el otro estaba comenzando a perder la tranquilidad.

—No les hagas caso —le sugirió el muchacho de la cabellera larga, sin fijarse en lo que ocurría en los alrededores. En lo único que estaba pensando en aquel momento, era llegar a su Templo y ver si podía ayudar a aliviarle el dolor.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo. Nadie te menosprecia o te insulta sin razón —dijo con cierto desdén y con notorio rencor.

—De todas maneras, no deberías escuchar eso —le recomendó.

—Lo que sea —contestó de mala gana, aunque en parte creyó que el ariano tenía razón.

Después de ingresar al primer templo, Mu recostó al otro Santo de Oro sobre el sofá de su sala de estar. Lo dejó solo por unos instantes y fue a buscar algo para aliviar la hinchazón de la rodilla del hombre. Sin embargo, antes de buscar un calmante, fue a buscar a su pequeño alumno.

—Kiki…

—¡Mu-sama! ¿Dónde ha estado? Estaba un poco preocupado —afirmó el pequeño niño, mientras que sonreía por el regreso de su maestro.

—Death Mask se quedará un par de días en la Casa, así que…

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Mu-sama, está seguro de eso? —No solía cuestionar las decisiones del referido Caballero de Oro. Pero no estaba muy seguro sobre lo que le acababa de informar.

—Sí, así que si necesita algo, hazle caso —Ignoró por completo la reacción del muchacho, no esperaba nada menos.

Aún cuando seguía con algo de temor por la presencia del mencionado Santo, Kiki no podía hacer nada más que hacer caso a las órdenes de su maestro. No estaba en posición para hacerle frente al protector de esa Casa y además, creyó que debió haber un buen motivo para que Mu llevara a Death Mask en su Casa.

Si bien aquel accidente no había sido premeditado y que el Santo de Cáncer detestaba estar en dicha situación, ambos Caballeros de Oro ignoraban que aquello tal vez sería el comienzo de algo más. Aunque, por el momento, debían limitarse a tratar dicha hinchazón…

* * *

Gracias por leer~


End file.
